


Space Puffies Strike Back

by Alaranth89



Series: Bad Space Puffies [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A sprinkling of found family, Accidental Drug Use, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Post-Finale, Swearing, no betas we die like men, quakersquares, s7, this is what my brain came up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaranth89/pseuds/Alaranth89
Summary: A mission goes awry when an old nemesis reappears...
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Bad Space Puffies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898167
Comments: 19
Kudos: 112





	Space Puffies Strike Back

Dive bars really do feel the same, no matter what planet you’re on, Daniel mused. Same smell of stale alcohol and depressed humanity mingled with the ominous feeling that something shady is happening nearby. 

At least he was in good company.

“You take me to the nicest places,” Daisy smirked as their drinks were delivered. Her eyes scanned the bar from their table tucked into the corner.

“Well I know how much you enjoy wretched hives of scum and villainy,” he said taking a sip of, he wasn’t sure what, but it resembled an electric blue margarita.

“Oh, a Star Wars reference. I’m very proud of you Padawan. I see your pop culture education is going well,” she said as she watched a table where a definitely not legal exchange of goods was taking place.

Daniel noticed the same table, “I’ve got a good teacher. Now remind me again why Kora had to stay behind.”

Daisy watched as a small group of mercenaries sauntered in. “In case we need a fast exit. And her powers are too flashy for a job like this. We are supposed to keep a low profile.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Her powers are too flashy? I’ve seen you throw squads of men against walls. You’ve blown up an entire fleet of spaceships. I’ve heard you say on multiple occasions, ‘If I can’t quake it, I’ll break it.’”

“True. But I am capable of some restraint,” she said as she made her full glass sing quietly without touching it. “Plus, we can pretend it’s a date,” throwing him a suggestive half smile.

Daniel smiled back as his stomach flipped.

“Oh god, please don’t. I can hear you.” Kora’s voice on the comms cut through the tension and his retort died on his lips.

Kora carried on. “You also know your bunk isn’t soundproof right? Noise cancelling headphones are one of the best inventions of the 21st century if you ask me.”

Daniel blushed into his drink, but Daisy thought he looked more smug than embarrassed. She rolled her eyes. Sisters were so annoying. Having one was the best.

“Where did you get a set of those?” Daisy inquired. She wanted to know which one of her teammates she had to thank next time they were back on Earth.

“They were a gift from Yo-yo.”

Yo-yo. Of course. Probably part of a bet she lost with Mack.

“So back to the mission,” Daniel cut in, “Do we have any leads on who our contact is or what the intel might be?”

“Oh, you know, intel on the next attempted invasion of Earth. Galaxy saving stuff. The usual. We’re looking for someone with blue hair, pink skin, goes by Kraytr. General air of sketchiness,” Daisy said, scrolling over the report she had downloaded to her phone.

“General air of sketchiness? So. Everyone in this bar? Peachy.” He had another sip of his drink, doing his best to blend in.

“What’s the matter Danny Boy? Afraid of a little challenge?” She said, not entirely deterred from the earlier sisterly interruption.

“Depends on the challenge,” he winked and turned to face Daisy a bit more.

“Well there is this something,” she lowered her voice, drawing him in a little.

Daniel never did find out what that something was because Kora started making retching noises in the comms.

“You guys are so adorable it’s disgusting,” Kora complained.

“So you’ve mentioned,” Daisy grumbled.

“Ok but doesn’t this feel off to anyone else? Vague intel. Loose description. Seedy club,” Daniel had a funny feeling about all of this.

“We’ve done more with less,” Daisy said unconcerned.

“That table has been watching us since we came in. Those guys have started positioning themselves around the exit,” he said not able to shake the growing feeling of unease in his gut.

“I mean. I do have a bit of a reputation. Maybe it proceeded me and I got flagged,” she said.

“There’s something else that feels off,” Daniel was having trouble finding the exact words.

Daisy sighed. “It’s a trap.”

“Well. That. And everything is sparkly. And rainbow,” he slurred lightly, but otherwise no hint of anything amiss.

She stared at him in silence. “What?” she managed after a moment.

“Yeah. The shiny, glowing lights. It’s like seeing stars. They make your eyes sparkle. Are the lights supposed to do that? I’m really glad that you and the team yanked me out of the 50s. I love…” He was rambling now.

“Daniel. Did you have some space puffies?” Daisy couldn’t decide whether to laugh or be concerned.

“Nope. No puffies. Just this.” His brown eyes the pinnacle of innocence as he held up what was left of his drink.

“Let me see that,” she snatched away the glass. “I mean it smells fine. Oh no. The edge. They seriously crushed up puffies and put them around the edge?”

“Oh,” Daniel whispered. He was a man out of time, war veteran, drugged on a distant planet, and never let anything faze him. He took it all in stride every time. He looked at his hands. “Fuck.”

Daisy raised both eyebrows and bit her lip to hold back the laughter that was threatening to escape. She will definitely bring this up later. “Agreed. Time to bail. Kora, we’re on our way back.”

Kora couldn’t keep the amusement out of her voice. “Roger that. I’ll prep some munchies for Danny.”

Daisy helped Daniel to his feet. He only had a small dose. He should be fine, she thought. Not like the time she and Jemma each had a whole one. Or Davis had six.

Daniel was entranced by the lights but still relatively steady on his feet.

They had only made it a few feet from their table when they were surrounded by what felt like half the patrons in the bar, their weapons drawn. Guns. Blasters. Blades.

“Uh Kora? Hold off on the munchies. We might be coming in hot.” Daisy stepped forward, her hands spread wide in a placating gesture. “Hey guys, we’re just on our way out. We’re not looking for trouble.”

“You might not be, Quake, but we are. If you come with us now, we won’t harm you or your boyfriend,” the lead bounty hunter growled.

“Sorry. We’ll be leaving without an escort. It’s date night.” And before they could argue, she quaked apart all their brandished weapons. “Anybody want to reconsider?”

Daisy looked around. A trio of younger mercenaries toward the back shared a startled glance and backed away slowly. That still left well over a dozen bad guys to fight through.

“Damn. That usually works. Oh well. What do you say we get this party started?” she glanced at Daniel, who was a step behind her.

Daniel turned so that he and Daisy were back to back. Everything was still shiny and colorful and very disorienting, but the bad guys didn’t need to know that he was compromised. “Can’t have a party without music,” he said with a slur. Great, so much for  
unfazed.

“Then let’s make some noise.” Daisy blasted the guys in front of her taking out five at once, throwing them across the room.

Daniel dodged the first hit, blocked the second and third, but his cheek got clipped on the fourth. He kicked out with his prosthetic leg, sending his assailant through a glass table, hitting the stereo behind it, which started blasting a familiar tune. “Did I know I could do that?” he said incredulously, catching his balance.

“You should see what Yo-yo can do with her arms.” Daisy said as she spun away from a hit.

The song on the sound system caught Daniel’s attention and he started singing along.

_You make me feel so young, you make me feel like spring has sprung…_

Everything was a whirling, disorienting sensation of color and sound, but somehow, he managed to stay on his feet.

Daisy spared a look over her shoulder to check on Daniel as she reflected a blaster bolt back at a particularly vicious mercenary. He was holding his own, despite his current state, but was he…singing?

A bounty hunter charged Daniel. He side-stepped and stuck out his leg, sending the attacker sprawling. 

_And every time I see you grin, I’m such a happy individual…_

Yep. He was singing, with enthusiasm, and beautifully. Daisy quaked a table onto two of the enemies and kicked a third.

Daniel used some debris left over from the quaked table like a baseball bat and hit a few home runs before the remains fragmented beyond usefulness. He faltered a little as he wondered how this song ended up in an intergalactic bar, but he carried on.

_You make me feel so young, you make me feel there are songs to be sung…_

Daisy spun low and kicked out the legs from under a bad guy. She made a mental note to figure out what she had to do to get Daniel to sing like that more often.

He was grappling with a bounty hunter and caught Daisy’s eye, or general-ish direction as he was having trouble focusing. 

_Bells to be rung and a wonderful fling to be flung…_

She had no idea what Daniel was hinting at as she trapped a mercenary’s arm. She swung him around as Daniel kicked his guy right into hers.

_And even when I'm old and gray, I'm gonna to feel the way I do, today…_

Daniel stumbled backwards just in time for the last two mercenaries to punch each other in the face, knocking themselves out cold.

_Because you make me feel so young._

As the last line of the song played, he grabbed Daisy, spun her around once, and dipped her. As he brought her back up, he pulled her in for a searing kiss.

Daisy enjoyed herself for a few moments then broke away and laughed. “Ok Sinatra, as much as I’m enjoying this mission, we should probably bust out of here before more bounty hunters show up.” She gave him a quick kiss and dragged him out of the bar.

She’ll never figure out how they got back to the Zephyr without attracting more attention seeing as Daniel kept trying to wander off. 

_The next morning_

Thump. Thump.

What was that sound?

Thump. Thump.

Daniel reached over for Daisy as he woke up. The bed was empty.

Thump. Thump.

Ugh. Were Daisy and Kora sparring and listening to some of that loud modern music?

Thump. Thump.

No. That can’t be right. Those two were never up before he was.

Thump. Thump.

Was the Zephyr under attack?

He panicked and stood up, which he regretted instantly as he realized the pounding was in his head. He had to brace himself against the wall to stay upright. Daniel groaned, “What the hell?”

Flashes of the previous night starting filtering in through his headache. The drink. Lots of lights and colors.

“Shit.”

He threw on some clothes and shuffled out to find an explanation.

He could hear Daisy and Kora in the mess, laughing. The normally pleasant sound, making his head hurt more.

“Well goooooood morning sunshine!” Kora cackled with much more enthusiasm than she usually showed in the morning.

Daniel winced.

Daisy stood up and planted a delicate kiss on his cheek, carefully avoiding a large bruise leftover from the fight. She handed him a cup of coffee. “Looks like Ol’ Blue-Eyes decided to grace us with his presence after all,” she said drily.

“What are you talking about?” Daniel rested his forehead in his hands, fingers running through his already disheveled hair.

“Oh you don’t remember? Allow us to jog your memory,” said Kora as she pulled up a video on a tablet.

Daniel watched with a mixture of embarrassment and amusement as he sang his way through an intergalactic bar brawl.

As the video ended, Daniel chuckled then grimaced. “We make a pretty good team, don’t we?” Daisy beamed at him.

“Yeah, but next time, I don’t care if I’m the third wheel. I’m coming with,” Kora demanded.

Daisy and Daniel shared a look.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used for the fight scene was "You Make Me Feel So Young," originally recorded in 1946. Sinatra's version came out in 1956 and is the version I'm most familiar with so I rolled with it.
> 
> I just wanted Daniel to sing, ok? The musical number from Agent Carter lives rent free in my mind. So there.
> 
> Poor Kora, always the third wheel. Maybe she'll get her own adventure soon...


End file.
